<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cola with a burnt out taste (I'm the one you tell your fears to) by LemmyC0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989598">Cola with a burnt out taste (I'm the one you tell your fears to)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmyC0re/pseuds/LemmyC0re'>LemmyC0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmyC0re/pseuds/LemmyC0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tweek gets in a fight over some harsh words said to him about his future, he worries that there may be more truth to those words than he originally took the time to consider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cola with a burnt out taste (I'm the one you tell your fears to)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's two in the morning at the moment and I got a bit bored! I've never posted any of my writing on ao3 so I decided to throw something together real quick!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sweet taste of soda fills Craig's mouth, stinging his throat on the way down. His eyes tear up slightly in protest, but he swallows down another sip anyway. Anything to keep from talking. The jittery blonde next to him worries his bottom lip between his teeth.</p>
<p>"Don't do that."</p>
<p>Tweek looks up, wide eyes finally meeting Craig's. A noticeable bruise paints his cheekbone, a foreign splotch on usually fair skin. Tweek releases his lip, mumbling an apology.</p>
<p>"You always apologize for everything. Not everything is your fault, y'know," Craig rolls his eyes, pressing his soda can to Tweek's cheek.</p>
<p>He winces at the cold, but soon leans into it. </p>
<p>"This <em>was </em>my fault though. I sh- I shouldn't have hit him.." Tweek sighs, bringing his hand up to take the soda can from Craig.</p>
<p>"No, you shouldn't have," Tweek grips the can a bit tighter at that, disappointed with himself.</p>
<p>"But he shouldn't have said what he said, either. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself," he says, ruffling Tweek's hair. </p>
<p>"Oh, god. What if Damien was right, though? What if I really am gonna stay rooted to South Park forever?" Tweek starts tugging at his hair. "I mean, my future is pretty much written out for me. I take over the coffee shop and continue the family business. Without it, I'm pretty much nothing.." the way his voice trembles stabs at Craig's chest. </p>
<p>He really has been worried about this, hasn't he? </p>
<p>"Tweek, is that what you think?" </p>
<p>He doesn't vocalize an agreement, he just nods.</p>
<p>"Hey, no. Tweek, you've got so much goin' for you. You're a talented musician, a hella convincing actor, and not to mention you're a fuckin' genius. You can be literally anything you want," Craig isn't sure if he should hug him or something. It's already bad enough that he ruffled his hair. He settles on some of that nice, comforting hand-on-shoulder action.</p>
<p>"You've got so many amazing talents, and I'm just boring Craig Tucker. If anyone should be worried about their future, it's me," he sighs. "You don't need your parent's shitty coffee to be someone, Tweek. And for what it's worth, you'll always be someone to me."</p>
<p>Tweek's hand gently falls from his hair and back down to the soda can in his lap. He smiles, gratefully. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Craig." </p>
<p>He moves to rest his head on Craig's shoulder, Craig's arm falling comfortably around him. </p>
<p>"Hey, Craig?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"No matter what happens to either of us.." he looks up at him from his spot on his shoulder. "We'll always be best friends, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, promise," he rests his cheek on Tweek's head, nuzzling into his hair.</p>
<p>They enjoy the silence. That is, until the door to the counselor's office swings open, a pissed-off looking Damien storming out of it. </p>
<p>"Tweek Tweak?" Mr. Mackey calls for him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Jesus.." he mumbles, bringing the soda can to his lips and tossing his head back. </p>
<p>Craig suppresses a laugh as he watches Tweek cough and blink away tears from the burn.</p>
<p>As he takes one last glance at Tweek before he disappears into the counselor's office, he smiles to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah. They're gonna be okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, the first piece of work I have on ao3!<br/>It's short and sweet, but still quite fun to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>